


Something Beautiful

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec sees Magnus, but without glitter and makeup.





	Something Beautiful

Alec walks into Magnus' loft to the sound of soft 90's music in the air. 

Then he sees Magnus walk into the living room. He must've just showered; because he had no makeup on and his hair is flat against his head. He's wearing a pastel blue sweater and a pair of shorts.

Alec can't help but stare. He's never seen Magnus like this. 

Before Alec can say anything, Magnus notices him standing there. 

"Oh! Alexander, I didn't see you there." Magnus clasps his hands together in front of himself, a nervous tick 

"I just got here, sorry I didn't knock..." Alec can hardly form the sentence, too distracted by how different Magnus looks 

"Oh, no, it's alright." 

Neither of them say anything for a minute after that; Alec staring and Magnus is starting to fidget nervously. 

"I wasn't expecting company, I can change if you'd like." 

Magnus brings his hand up in the air, ready to snap himself into some other outfit, but Alec lunges forward and grabs his hand before he can.

"No!" Alec says, a little too loudly. "I mean, no, please. I like this, you look... amazing. I mean, you always look amazing, but this is a new beautiful." 

Magnus blushes at this, bringing their hands down between them. They stand like that, Alec looking at Magnus, and Magnus looking into Alec's eyes and trying not to fold in the vulnerability he feels. 

Alec brings a hand up to brush against Magnus' jaw.

"You're beautiful, Magnus." 

Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> A short something inspired by how different Harry looks when he isn't in costume.


End file.
